Take Me In The Rain
by SuperNaturalGurl32
Summary: Dean and Cas are in the rain.. stuff happens... There's some Impala sex...


I Wrote this for Destiel99 she wanted a story where Dean and Cas were in the rain and stuff happened. This is what happens when they are in the rain. Not beta'd mistakes are mine.

Dean looked out Bobby's window watching the rain pound down on the Salvage Yard. Its summer time and it's hot outside and raining, which he is sure will just make it even hotter. Sam and Bobby are gone on a case and he is staying here "researching" because he drew the short straw so to speak. He sees a glimpse of tan outside by the Impala and raises an eyebrow. Why does it look like Cas is outside he thinks to himself? Well only one way to find out, Dean slides his jacket on and heads outside.

There's Cas standing there wet rain dripping off his nose and face. Dean has the urge to lean forward and lick the rain off the Angel. And Dean doesn't know where that thought came from because hello he's so not gay.

Dean walks towards Cas his steps purposeful. He stops in front of the angel looking at him. Cas's clothes are sticking to his skin like a second skin.

"Cas man what the hell are you doing outside in the rain?" Dean asks.

"I just wanted to stand here and think, and then it started pouring rain." Cas says.

"Well Cas generally when it pours you are supposed to go inside and get out of it. So you don't get sick." Dean says.

"Dean I'm an angel I don't get sick." Cas replies.

"Oh right." Dean says.

Dean is staring at Cas his slacks are sticking to his legs and the white shirt he's wearing is sticking to his chest and it's totally see through. Dean gulps and takes a step forward licking the water from Cas's neck slowly. Cas jumps back a little bit startled, Dean shakes his head and just realizes what he did.

"OH man I'm sorry Cas." Dean says.

"It is not of import." Cas says before pulling Dean closer lining up their hips and chests together.

Dean and Cas stare at each other for what seems like forever when reality it's only like a minute. Dean leans forward again the rain pouring down on them and cascading over their bodies and faces. Dean kisses Cas really kisses him fully on the mouth. And he likes it he's decided. Cas kisses back tentatively not really sure what he's supposed to be doing. Because why he's watched people do this for a millennia he's not actually done it himself.

Dean licks against Cas's lips and Cas opens his mouth and Dean takes that opportunity to slide his tongue inside Cas's mouth and slide it against Cas's tongue. Cas moans against Dean's mouth not sure what to do with his hands. Dean breaks from the kiss and licks the water off Cas's neck again. Placing hot open mouthed kisses against his rain chilled skin. Cas moans and slides his hands under Dean's t-shirt sliding his hands across Dean's skin. Dean moans against Cas's neck and mumbles against his neck.

"Too many clothes on." Dean mumbles against Cas's neck.

Cas grunts in agreement and then slides Dean's wet jack off his shoulders letting it fall to the ground. He grabs Dean's shirt by the hem of it and pulls it up and over his head. Watching as drops of water slide across Dean's chest sliding down his nipple slowly. Cas leans forward and follows the trail of water with his tongue. Dean hisses as Cas's tongue slides over his nipple and he pushes him back softly. Cas looks up at Dean and Dean just about loses it because Cas's hair is sticking to his forehead from the rain and his shirt is sticking even more to him now.

Dean strips off the tan trench coat letting it fall to the floor, he then starts to un button Cas's shirt throwing it on top of the trench coat, Dean leans forward and licks a trail from Cas's neck down to his chest. Cas moans deep in his throat and Dean just about cums right there.

Dean slides his hands down Cas's body stopping at his belt he slides it out of the belt loops and opens it up yanking it out of the pants in one yank. He un buttons and un zips Cas's pants pulling them and his boxers down letting them fall to the floor. Rain soaking Dean's jeans so they are molded to his body now. Dean looks up and down Cas's body slowly watching the rain trail down it. Dean has never really admired a guy's body before but man Cas is rather hot. Cas has a nicely toned body and as he trails his eyes down Cas's body to his hipbones he thinks oh my god it should be a sin to have hipbones like that.

All in all yeah Cas is pretty fucking hot if Dean says so and he does. Dean picks up Cas's trench coat spreading it out on the car because that's his baby and he doesn't want anything happening to her. Once he has the coat in place he shoves Cas back against the hood of the car.

"Get on the car." He growls into Cas's ear.

Cas scoots backwards up on to the hood of the car sitting there naked in all his glory. Dean bends down and wraps his hand around the base of Cas's dick tightly, before leaning forward and tentatively licking across the tip of Cas's slit where pre-cum is already forming. Cas tastes slightly bitter and salty and the taste is not great but it's not horrible either. Cas moans as Dean slides his tongue against the slit of his cock. Dean slides his tongue up the underside of Cas's cock slowly making the Angel shudder under Dean's mouth. Dean slides his mouth fully on top of the head of Cas's cock sucking him down. Dean looks up at Cas and Cas is watching him and his pupils are blown wide and he's got this look like fuck yeah on his face. Dean hallows out his cheeks and sucks harder Cas's hands fist through Dean's hair as he sucks Cas and holds his hips in place with a hand. Cas jerks into Dean's mouth almost making him choke once more before Cas spurts his cum down Dean's throat. Dean pulls off Cas with a pop and Cas pulls Dean on top of him the feel of denim rubbing against Cas's naked body making him moan. Cas pulls Dean's head down to his and kisses him deeply.

Dean is straddling Cas's lap now denim against flesh and he's so close he can feel the cum against his boxers mixing with the rain making his pants sticky. Dean ruts against Cas thrusting his cock against Cas's. Cas yanks Dean's head down again and kisses him deeply Dean thrusting and moaning against Cas's mouth. He cums in his pants like some 14 year old boy and he's breathing heavy with his denim stuck to his ass and legs and Cas is just sitting there with lust blown eyes and swollen lips and all Dean can think about is how hot he looks like that.

"Well if this is what happens in the rain, perhaps we should be in together more often." Cas says.

**THE END**


End file.
